


Reservación para cenar

by Wendy_SPY



Series: Multifandom Kingdom - Fictober/Kinktober 2019 [36]
Category: Sherlock Holmes (Downey films), Van Helsing (2004)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Crossover, Kinktober 2019, Kinktober Multifandom 2019, Love Bites, M/M, Oral Sex, Vampires
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-15 05:49:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21248468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wendy_SPY/pseuds/Wendy_SPY
Summary: Lo que puede comenzar cómo la captura de un monstruo, rápidamente puede cambiar en algo mucho más interesante, cómo en una deliciosa cena.





	Reservación para cenar

**Author's Note:**

> Día 28 - Comida  
Kinktober Multifandom 2019

—Debo admitir que esto es por demás excitante, aunque creo que deberías considerar lavar esa capucha, estamos en el viejo motel frente a la panadería Sanders, al lado existe una mujer que lava ropa ajena, puedes llevársela.

La capucha fue retirada de su cabeza, permitiéndole ver la angosta habitación, él se encontraba en una cama, atado a la pared, y al desprenderla, una sonrisa de instauró en su rostro.

—Van Helsing—pronunció con una gran sonrisa—pese a las circunstancias, es un placer conocerlo por fin—en aquella sonrisa y a mitad de sus palabras, el cazador de monstruos podía adivinar los colmillos afilados.

—Creí que con Dracula muerto, todos ustedes se habrían ido con él.

—Sí, y no, esta complejidad sobre los vampiros es bastante interesante. Además yo no soy uno por completo, antes...

—Eras humano—completó avanzando para verlo a los ojos.

—Aún lo soy, o al menos una parte de mí, detuve la transformación.

—¿Cómo?

—Una adecuada transfusión sanguínea, y limpieza del veneno. Las ventajas de ser brillante y tener un amigo que fue médico militar, te sorprenderías de lo que puede improvisar.

—Pero sigues siendo un vampiro—Helsing le tomó de la barbilla y con hoscos dedos le abrió la boca, repasando con su pulgar los afilados colmillos, estando en eso, el detective cerró los labios, más no le mordió, solo chupó de una manera que hizo tragar grueso al cazador. —¿Sigues bebiendo sangre humana?

Sherlock abrió ligeramente su boca, liberando el dedo que apresó.

—Un poco, pero no mató a nadie, si es lo que piensas. La compró.

—¿Compras sangre humana?

—Ya lo hacía antes de ser un vampiro. Por... estudios—informó—fines científicos solamente—se burló—ahora a veces lo hago para alimentarme, pero solo necesito un poco.

—Los monstruos rara vez pueden contenerse.

—¿La experiencia propia hablando?

Helsing afiló sus ojos.

—Quieres creer que eres muy listo.

—No me creo, los hechos me dicen que lo soy.

—¿Los de estar atado a una cama? —se burló.

—¿Quién te dice que no quería ser capturado? Cómo sabes en realidad que no deseaba que descubrieras lo que yo era, para que llegáramos aquí, justo a este preciso momento.

El hombre inclinó y tomó su rostro con rudeza.

—¿Dices que tú me engañaste? 

—Quería conocerte y...—Sherlock inclinó un poco su cabeza—allí está, un poco de esencia queda allí.

Helsing se alejó, soltándole sin cuidado, viéndolo relamerse los labios.

—La sangre de hombre lobo, es básicamente un afrodisiaco. Desde que te olí por los callejones de apuestas, te quería probar.

—Eres un monstruo después de todo.

—No, también quería probar a mucha gente siendo humano. Pero creo que no me estás entendiendo.

El hombre frunció ligeramente las cejas y negó con la cabeza caminando a servirse un trago con agua.

—Me dijeron que no eras una amenaza, pero tenía que asegurarme.

—Sí, he escuchado que ahora intentas preguntar antes y disparar después. Un buen cambio de método, supongo.

—Les gusta más a mis superiores—respondió sacando una especie de llaves de su chaqueta, acercándose para liberar al otro de las cadenas.

—No—le detuvo con una simple palabra—me gusta así.

—¿Qué...?

—Vine aquí a probarte, es lo que quiero hacer, y quiero hacerlo así.

—¿De qué hablas?

—La sangre está bien, pero quiero otra cosa—pronunció con voz lenta—ahora, ¿podrías darte prisa antes de que Watson entre histérico por esa puerta?

Helsing dio un paso hacía atrás.

—¿Qué es lo que buscas?

—Seh, supongo que nunca te topaste a un monstruo que quisiera lo que yo. Por eso solo soy “mitad monstruo” —resaltó—si quieres que te lo describa, muy bien, quiero que vengas aquí, te pongas de rodillas frente a mí, bajes tus pantalones, y pongas tu miembro, que estoy seguro se pondrá erecto solo con esta descripción, frente a mi rostro, y mi boca. ¿Fui suficientemente claro en mis instrucciones? Vine por algo que comer, y mi cena la tienes aún guardada.

—No haré eso—el cazador pronunció tras unos momentos, acercándose de nuevo, para liberarle de las cadenas con las que le sujetó, pero al intentar hacerlo, el otro se inclinó a su cuello, y le dio una larga lamida, antes de encajar apenas sus colmillos, raspando la epidermis con ellos, liberando unas gotas de sangre, que luego quitó con su lengua.

La sensación hizo que Helsing soltara un gruñido profundo, que vino directamente de su garganta.

—¿Qué...?

—El veneno de hombre lobo, nunca se va del todo, pero pocas son las cosas que lo activan.

—Maldición...—soltó entre dientes.

—Te sentirás mejor siendo comido por mi, te lo aseguro, es básicamente un hecho científico.

Helsing se hizo hacía atrás, se quedó viendo el apuesto rostro del hombre al que capturó, recordó a las hermosas mujeres con las que estuvo, de las que se enamoró, pero luego los ojos frente a él brillaron en rojo, no el mismo rojo de las creaturas que asesinó, era uno distinto, y el deseo ardió en él.

Se puso en la posición que el mitad vampiro indicó, abrió sus pantalones, hizo todo cual Sherlock, el inteligente detective predijo con exactitud, y no paró de gemir por cómo su erección se hundía en una garganta profunda, con unos pequeños colmillos usados para acariciar la punta de su pene sin llegar a lastimar.

Una mano se sujetaba a la pared y la otra mantenía a Holmes prendido del cabello, sus caderas se movían embistiendo ligeramente, y el otro parecía disfrutarlo, lo vio lamer las venas que resaltaban en su erección, dándose cuenta que al otro le emocionaba la sangre que se acumulaba en esa parte de su cuerpo.

La visión del cómo el otro devoraba su miembro hasta la base lo tenía hipnotizado, el placer le recorría y lo volvía loco, pronto no fue consciente de sus acciones, tomó el rostro del hombre con ambas manos, y embistió, penetrando y balanceando sus caderas de forma agitada, escuchando los sonidos poco humanos que el emitía por todo lo que ocurría, y se escuchó a si mismo rugir, casi aullar, cuando su esperma se desperdigó por toda la boca del detective.

Holmes no desperdició ni una gota, lamió todo lo que quedó sobre su pene, chupó extrayendo hasta lo último, causando que el jadeara y le temblaran las piernas.

Cuando se le quitó de encima, para dejarse caer en la cama, lo vio quitarse las cadenas como si fueran simples cordones.

—¿Pudiste liberaste todo este tiempo?

—Desde el momento en que las pusiste—pronunció relamiéndose los labios, poniéndose de pie, acomodando su ropa—creo que con eso bastará por ahora, pero no me molestaría una comida así de deliciosa mañana—avanzó, tomando la gigantesca gabardina que el cazador usaba, y que a él le quedó aún mas grande—te devolveré esta mañana, sabes donde encontrarme—tomó también su sombrero, colocándose —Calle Baker, 221—indicó dejando la vieja habitación de hotel.

Van Helsing se mantuvo como quince minutos allí, procesando lo que acababa de pasar.

—¡Hey! ¡Hey! No vas a creer lo que acabo de descubrir.

—¿Qué ocurre Carl? —preguntó con voz cansada.

—¿Y... y el vampiro de nombre Holmes?

—Lo dejé ir, ¿Qué quieres?

—Oh, que bueno que lo hiciste, estuve investigando entre la sociedad científica de Londres. Escucha esto, el señor Holmes encontró la manera de que en lugar de tener que alimentarse con sangre humana...—el otro parecía muy divertido al decir lo siguiente—... se alimenta de —parecía que no podía decirlo en voz alta, así que se inclinó hacía el oído de su compañero, susurrando la palabra. —¿Puedes creerlo?

—Sí, puedo creerlo Carl...

** **

** **

** **

**Author's Note:**

> Comentarios, críticas, todo es bien recibido, gracias por leer.


End file.
